


Alpha at first sight

by ravenpuff1956



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, F/M, Idiots in Love, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Robin Scherbatsky was the daughter her father never wanted.The final nail in the head was pounded in on her fourteenth birthday, when Robin presented as an Omega.
Relationships: Lily Aldrin/Marshall Eriksen, Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson, Ted Mosby/Robin Scherbatsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Alpha at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've been re-watching How I met your mother. The first time round, I was somewhat rooting for Robin and Ted. 
> 
> This time round though, omg Robin and Barney have caught me hook line and sinker, and I've become a tad obsessed. They are so freaking cute, hot and may I say awesome. 
> 
> So here is the ABO Robin/Barney fic no one asked for but an idea that wouldn't leave my head for some reason. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Robin Scherbatsky was the daughter her father never wanted. For as long as she can remember the Alpha regarded her as a disappointment. No matter how much hockey she played, guns she shot. No matter how much Robin tried to please him- she just couldn't. 

The final nail was pounded in on her fourteenth birthday when Robin presented as an Omega. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Robin meets the gang she knows who everyone is- which position they slot into. It gets easier as you get older to sort the Beta's from the Omega's. Omega's from the Alpha's. 

Lily, the endearing, engaged, kindergarten teacher couldn't be more of an Omega if she tried. Robin could smell her sweet flowery scent from the restroom, especially when Marshal put his hand on her knee. 

A Beta at first sight, but the sparks those too made... ,Marshal was a gentle Alpha giant with a heart of gold.

She liked the mated pair from the moment she met them. Robin's never believed in 'soulmates', but those two seem _made_ for each other. Their scents are intermingled, like a perfect harmony, and you don't only need eyesight to see they are taken. 

Ted was harder. 

"Let me guess, Ted?" Robin had asked him, doing her best to keep his eyes on him. Someone who smelled magnificent had just tapped her on the shoulder in the way of introducing them.

Ted is quietly charming, although Robin can't help but notice the desperation somewhat sweating from him. He's more cute instead of hot. Robin quite likes his hair, and his clothes are an adorable mess. 

But in their brief conversation at the bar and and after on their date Robin's concluded that he's just a Beta. Although with how much he prattles on about 'love' and marriage Robin almost considers him to be more of a Omega. 

But no. Too self-centered to be an Omega, yet not confident enough to be an Alpha. 

Robin liked him. She really did. He was a self-deprecating kind of funny and seemed to still see the world through rose coloured lenses. 

But then he told her he loved her and it all went to hell. The attraction remained. But in the back of her mind, fear had begun to fester. 

Ted's dream- marriage, two-point-five kids and a white picket fence should be hers. 

Omega's are home makers. Baby makers. Settler downers. Every word that turns Robin's stomach into knots.

She refuses to be that Omega. 

Not that there's anything wrong with it. 

It's just... not her.

"Fuck," Robin breathes, sucking on her cigarette until it's a stub between her fingertips. 

She blows the smoke out into the dark New York night, and wonders why she kept giving Ted the signal to kiss her. 

It was fine. Ted clearly liked her and Robin equally liked his friends. She was lonely to be honest, in a new city with way too many scents and faces. 

If it was just them; her, Ted, Lily and Marshal, nothing would have been screwed up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Barney Stinson is a text book Alpha. 

He is arrogant, swaggering, egotistical, a misogynist, not to mention a jack-arse.

A handsome jack-arse, but still. 

"Robin," Barney smirked at her as she joined her new friends table, "It's nice to _finally_ have another single Alpha on my team,"

"Hmm," Robin makes a non-committal noise through tight lips, thanking every god she knows she's doubled her suppressants a few weeks back. She doesn't want to break her façade with an incriminating giggle. 

Robin avoids Barney's high-five to thankfully take a beer from Ted, whose looking rather peevish. 

"I'm single," Ted complains in a pointed manner. 

"Yes, but us _Alpha's_..." Barney clasps his hand over Robin's shoulder, shaking it even though she stiffens, "The game is different for us," He makes an exaggerated sniff, his blue-eyed predatory gaze falling on a bunch of pretty Omega's giggling a few tables over. 

Robin has too much self respect to clench her hands under the table, but her toes betray her, curling in her boots. 

"It's not a game," Ted corrects him, pouting slightly, "It's a _journey_ ,"

The group collectively groans. Barney's foot taps her playfully under the table. Robin looks over to see him rolling his eyes and her lips quirk up despite herself. 

"I've not met many female Alpha's," Lily comments sipping her drink, her doe eyes innocent. 

Robin can feel her friends eyes on her. ' _It's fine_ ,' She tells herself sternly, ' _If I can walked around New York each day and not get preyed on, everything must be working,_ ' Yet her hearts beating in her throat as she answers. 

"Yes well, it's rare, but not impossible," Robin comments vaguely, her fingers tapping a bit too hard on the cold glass of her beer, "My father always wanted a son, so to him this is the next best thing,"  
  


Her smile is her news smile- fake and shiny. 

The truth is entirely the opposite. Robin's father bought her the damn pills in the first place. 

' _One to suppress your heats and one to change your scent_ ,' He had said, the line of his mouth grim. 

Robin hates the sight of them. A visual sign of how she _always_ bends to his will. Yet more than a decade later the prescription still sits neatly in her bathroom cupboard.

Lily and Marshal smile, even though Robin doesn't particularly like her weak joke. Ted laughs like she's a comedian and she can still see the persistent lust for her in his droopy, drunk eyelids. 

Only Barney remains silent and reserved- something which Robin, even in a few weeks of knowing him, already knows is a rare thing. 

Robin nervously sips on her beer, drawn to the attractive lines on his face. Fuck he's almost unnaturally gorgeous, leaning back in his chair like he owns the whole damn bar. Robin puts her drink down still staring, wondering if the Alpha likes a cigarette, or better yet a cigar. 

Barney catches her looking- of course. His pensive looking flipping to wolfish in a heart beat. He winks at her, leaning in close. 

' _Alpha_ ,' Robin's Omega swoons insider her, she bites her tongue as his lips tickle her ear ever so slightly. 

'Stupid pheromones,' Robin grinds her teeth. 

Barney smells like whiskey, a steaming hot bath and tobacco, damn him. His scent floods her nostrils and Robin sways in her seat, feeling rather dizzy. 

"Tenner I can get both those dolls to come home with me," Barney whispers, waggling his eyebrows at a dark headed girl (6/10) and a red head (5 at most) who have just sat down and order two vodka cranberries (basic and unoriginal). 

"I could use the money," Robin retorts a bit harsher than she should have done. 

"Get ready to be proved wrong Scherbatsky," Barney winks and is gone and beside them in a flash. 

"Sorry about him," Ted murmurs to her in undertone, his arm warm and solid around her shoulders. 

Robin leans into him to get a better look at where Barney his grinning, his hand on that brunette Beta's knee. He whispers something to them both and Robin can still feel the head of his breath on her neck.

"There's plenty of Alpha women at law school," Marshal's explaining to Lily, smiling at Robin kindly.

Robin's stomach twists with guilt. She hates lying, especially to those people she's becoming to like- a lot, if she's honest. 

But Robin hates being an Omega more. The expectations of her presentation. Marriage and motherhood. 

As an Alpha Robin can be a lone wolf and no one bats an eyelash.

"You jerk," Both women throw their drinks in Barney's face. 

MacLaren's explodes with snickers. Barney's antics are a recent and looked forward to occurrence. 

"Nice try mate," Marshal chuckles, as he makes his back back over to the booth, still smiling cockily despite the cherry in his hair. 

"Idiot," Ted whispers in her ear, but Robin's still laughing as Barney sits down licking alcohol off his top lip.

"To the winner the spoils," Barney slides a crisp note across the table to her, and Robin really hopes it looks like her cheeks are just flushed from alcohol. 

She tucks the money into her bra and watches both Ted and Barney follow the movement of her fingers out of the corner of her eye. 

"Alright," Robin clears her throat, secretly smirking as both men's heads snap up, "Twenty bucks you can't bag that blonde," 

She points over at a busty blonde, who looks a little too smart to fall for Barney's tricks. 

"You're on," Barney grins, slapping his hand hard on the table, "I like her," He tells Ted before sauntering away again. 

Robin wins sixty dollars before Barney gets an woman silly enough to be wooed by him.

Robin tells herself not to look as he leans in to kiss the Omega, his mouth already open. His scent grows thick and heady as they make-out and she knows if she wasn't so drugged up her thighs would have been drenched with slick. 

"You get used to it after a while," Lily tells her, her nose scrunched up in fond distaste, "It happens basically every night," 

"Yay," Robin answers weakly, and hails down the bartender for another drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
